


Graduation

by beanmom



Series: Teacher AU [4]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanmom/pseuds/beanmom
Summary: It's been two years... but Lio still has a vice grip on Galo's brain.Galo tries to deal with what Lio did to him.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Teacher AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594783
Comments: 18
Kudos: 96





	Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of that teacher au!! This particular fic was inspired by [this comic](https://twitter.com/saffytaffy6/status/1214258333424570368?s=20) by [@saffytaffy6](https://twitter.com/saffytaffy6) on twitter bc I couldn't get it out of my mind after i saw the comic lmao
> 
> Also it should go without saying but the relationship that Lio and Galo had in this universe is very unhealthy and very awful. Please mind the tags. If you read on beyond this point, you have indicated that you are over 18 and have read and minded the content warnings in the tags.

Galo sighs. It's been two years. Two years since Lio Fotia graduated, two years since he'd last received a text from him. Two years since Lio last touched him. He should be grateful, but he's not. He still looks at the messages they have between them. The last thing Lio sent him was "See you around, Mr. Thymos! 😏" He hasn't been able to bring himself to text back. He shouldn't text back. He wants so badly to text back.

He doesn't get it. He doesn't understand why Lio is in his every waking thought, when all their time together just _hurt_. Lio hurt him and made him believe he wanted it. He dreams fitfully, of Lio's hands, Lio's smirk, Lio's cock. Lio's _fist_. He wakes up hard and disgusted. He runs to the bathroom to gag and retch and cry over the toilet. He stops sleeping. Every time he closes his eyes he sees Lio's cocky face. The bags under his eyes grow to the point where even his students whisper in the corridors. "Is Mr. Thymos okay?"

"Did something happen to him?" 

"The juniors and seniors say he used to be so vibrant, I wonder what happened..." 

Galo couldn't bring himself to face them. It's not like he could tell them what happened. So he lets them speculate, and goes through the motions in class. He follows his syllabus, mindlessly, robotically. He's become the type of teacher he hates, the kind who goes to class, doles out assignments and grades them. Like a machine, unsupportive and uncaring. Except as a gym teacher, he doles out athletic activity. He used to run with his students. He used to play the sports with them. Now he can barely make himself stand and watch. He doesn't go into the locker room anymore. These days he tends to wear sweatpants, baggier shirts than he used to. Less comfortable. _More_ comfortable. He doesn't want to show his skin. He changes his clothes in the bathroom, keeping extra shirts and pants in his office.

All his life he'd wanted to help people, and he'd thought this was the best way he could. Teaching kids to be healthy, teaching them how to take care of themselves. They were lifelong skills. And he'd enjoyed it for a short time. He'd loved helping. What would his students think, seeing him now, like this, barely able to take care of himself? 

Galo puts his face in his hands. He's such a fucking hypocrite. 

He wants to make better memories, at least. He wants to try. Better memories of sexual experiences that aren't tainted by that blonde vixen. He swallows, sitting in front of his computer, alone in his one room apartment. He's got little motivational post-it notes hanging from the screen, from the billboard behind it. "You can do it!" "Don't give up!" "Keep it up!" His mug of tea has gone cold. He was going to try to work. He was going to modify the syllabus, work on lesson plans, he was trying to be more active in his students' lives, try to keep track of names again, try to work with each one on individual health goals... But he keeps getting distracted. Hands on him. The taste of blood in his mouth. The uncomfortable warmth of being filled. He shudders. 

He's online, on some porn website, looking for something... wholesome. Which is a strange thing to look for, but he's only interested in the sweetest vanilla things. He wants it to be soft. Just to be touched gently, tenderly. Reverently, even. Like he mattered. Like he was more than an ends to a mean. There's a bunch of videos, showcasing kink after kink. But his eyes are drawn to the title "Romantic first time with my boyfriend ♥ ♥" It would be nice, to imagine that was him. To imagine that's what he had. He hit play. 

Galo pulls down his pants, wrapped a hand around his cock. Gentle. Soft. He touched himself like he's afraid he might break if he squeezed too hard. On the screen, the larger man strips the smaller, pressing kisses to his chest with each bit of exposed skin. Galo almost lets himself smile. The camera pans down, a big hand squeezing the two cocks together. Galo squeezes himself, not as hard. He brushes a thumb over the head, and he allows himself a soft moan. It's been a while, a long while since he's been able to feel good like this. For once his thoughts are focused on himself, his own pleasure, projecting himself on the larger man on screen, allowing himself to relax and enjoy the soft pants of the two of them. 

The camera pans up, showcasing the expression of the smaller man. Galo's breathing goes ragged in panic. His eyes widen, clouded with fear. That face. That hair. The man looks into the camera, his lips curled up in a cruel grin. "Thinking of me, Mr. Thymos?"

Galo flinches so hard he nearly topples his chair over, cock hanging out of his pants. There's tears in his eyes. No. No. _No_. He clutches his chest and tries to breathe, slowly calming himself down. No. It can't be. It can't be him. He can still hear the moans coming from the speakers, the slap of flesh against flesh. He forces himself to look at the screen. The camera isn't on the face anymore. Galo's hands shake as he grabs the mouse. He goes back in the video. Gets to the same point again. 

It's not him. The smaller man in the video is blond, but the style is nothing like Lio's, the face clearly different. He doesn't once look at the camera, moaning wantonly at the face of his unseen partner. Galo's heart slows. He tucks his cock away, turns off the computer woodenly. He curls under the comfort of thick blankets in his bed. He sobs, when he finally feels safe again. He hates it. He _hates_ it. Why is he so _obsessed_ with Lio? He wants nothing more than to be left alone, and Lio hadn't contacted him at all, he should be _grateful_ , but at the same time, he just can't stop thinking about him. 

He wishes he could go back. Before he even met Lio. Become a teacher at a different school, never having to deal with the horrors he'd bring. But the moment he thinks it, he realizes. He doesn't want that at all. 

Galo pulls out his phone and opens Lio's chat. The same message Lio sent him two years ago sits mockingly on the screen. Galo never replied to it. Was Lio waiting for a reply? He contemplates sending something, even as his chest seizes at the thought of seeing him again. But, before he can make up his mind, he sees three dots appear at the bottom of the screen.  
  
He flinches again. His eyes are playing tricks on him again. They have to be. He locks his phone without looking at it again, dropping it on the bedside table. Lio isn't messaging him. It's his mind, his fucked up mind trying to convince him that Lio's coming back. 

Right? 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u guys enjoyed!! Come yell at me on twitter [@whoredeity](https://twitter.com/whoredeity)


End file.
